The Nine Tails of Marianne and Kenna
by Misadventure Time
Summary: They had always heard the statement "Things happen for a reason." But when reason is being thrown to the wind, Marianne and Kenna must pick up-or in this case,set free- the peices.
1. Prolouge

First and only disclaimer! I do not own any of Kishimoto's characters! I do, however, own Marianne and Kenna, as well as Father, Elemani, and Lefila!

* * *

><p>"The bijuu. Already too many have been lost." A voice that was neither male nor female spoke, its eyes watching the orange glow of a fire dance off of cavern walls. "If these people manage to collect them all, using their powers, the world as we know it would fall into destruction's chaotic hands. If the Bijuu are not used within a few short years, they will be free to roam the lands, again destroying things in their paths."<p>

That was their leader.

It was speaking to the two other entities there, whom began to fidget nervously. They too knew the power of the bijuu, for they could not match it, not fully anyway. Their power was different then the raw chakra of the great tailed beasts. They just had _Moraei._

The first one who spoke up seemed to ripple into different shapes constantly, as if it could not help itself. The presence one felt when near it was calming, as if there was no worry, but to live. And that was what it oozed. Life. The pure feeling of waking up and seeing another day. It was refreshing to be around the entity, to get away from their troubles for a while. To watch in amusement and almost envy as it switched forms so easily. "How are we to deal with these ninja who are unbalancing the scales?" Asked the ever-changing one; its voice soft and sweet. Undoubtedly a woman's.

"Or more importantly; Who is to deal with them? We cannot go out into their world without further damaging it." A voice, rougher and more temperamental than the other spoke up. Many have said that this male was one of the more confusing beings here. As the head of everything elemental, as the female next to him was the head of all life, he had each and every one within him. The stubbornness of earth, the brutal harshness of fire, the cooling peace of water, the erratic winds, and the knowing spirit.

"Two who have never once been to this world." The first voice spoke again, confusing the two. The elemental spoke his question first.

"You mean a newborn child? How are infants supposed to help us?" He spoke, his temper rising with the stress of this situation. The female put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Let us wait for him to explain _Elemani._" She spoke softly, her hand changing from claws and fur to rough hide and back to a soft humans hand.

"Wise as always, _Lefila._" The commanding voice chuckled, and he dove into his explanation. Elemani and Lefila were shocked, for lack of better words, at just what was going to happen, to both them, and the two that would keep this world in balance.

"Are you ready?" Their leaders voice said, his aura glowing with power they could only imagine. The two nodded, laying side by side, hands touching. They both closed their eyes and allowed their minds to drift, powers seeping out to mingle.

They also bristled visibly at the thought of the almost barbaric way this organization of people was going about killing the containers of the beasts they were to protect and clam. It was something they would not soon forget, and even the calm _Lefila_ was showing the tint of anger in her eyes. If they were to meet any of those men, and even one woman, there was no telling what would become of them.

Everything after that was a blur. But both managed to utter one whispered statement.

"We will not fail you…Father."


	2. The Mysterious Tent

"_We will not fail…"_

There wasn't much that could wake the teenaged girl in the morning. But the constant golden light that warmed her skin did the trick. Her eyes cracked open, a startling sheet-metal grey bursting into view. It contrasted greatly with her deep, brick colored hair, and almost deathly pale complexion.

Her hands were in front of her chest, just above her knees. She was curled almost into a ball, finding that sleeping position was one of the most comfortable. Her sleepy grey eyes saw a tousle of perfect brown waves not six inches from her. Then she remembered. Marianne had slept over.

The brown-haired girl was also curled up next to the older teen. Marianne's tan hands had a handful of the others hair, not tugging, merely holding. The elder smiled and rolled her eyes. And that's when she saw the canopy of several trees. She sat up quickly, wincing as Marianne's fingers tightened and pulled her hair.

"Mari! Marianne! Wake up and look at this!" She said, shoving the other girl awake. Marianne blinked sleepily and rubbed one eye.

"Wassit' Kenna?" She mumbled groggily, and said girl had to stop herself from smacking Marianne in the back of her head.

"Look around you dummy!" She said, standing up slowly. Her black and grey pajama pants had twigs and leaves stuck to the soft material. Her white tank top fared no better.

"We're in the forest." Marianne said as she too stood up. Her own pajamas also had leaves and dirt clinging to them. Kenna gave her a look.

"No duh." Kenna said, the urge to knock some sense into the sleepy girl powerful.

"No, listen Kenna. We are in a _forest_. Not the woods near our house. Illinois doesn't have many forests, and the ones they do, are _very _far away." She said, looking at the foliage. "I can tell because this is a lot more humid and hot then back home. I would say were not even in Illinois. And the plants here are not native in any forest around there." She rambled off, her blue eyes sparkling with intelligence.

"Well fuck." Kenna said with a huff, shoulders sagging.

"I do adore your foul mouth Kenns." Marianne said with enough sarcasm to fill a swimming pool.

"Oh hush you, and let's figure out what to do here." Kenna said, looking around the tiny clearing in which they found themselves.

"Well it is obvious that we must find a way out of this unusual predicament." Marianne said, wondering to the edges of the clearing.

"_Will not fail…"_

"Did you say something Mari?" Kenna asked, looking over with a furrowed brow. Marianne shook her head no, and walked over to her elder friend. "Why did you hear something?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.

"No, I just enjoy asking you odd questions." The irritated girl responded, returning the sarcasm in full.

"It has happened before." Marianne said eyes flashing with amusement.

Kenna held back a screech of irritation, only because the situation at hand seemed like it was to be dealt without loud noises that could attract unwanted attention from things that could eat them. Kenna shuddered at this.

"So, Oh wise one, were do you think we are?" Kenna questioned, knowing that Marianne would be able to guess with her eyes shut.

"Well, looking at the flora around, me, and taking in the temperature and sun, I would say there is a good chance we are in a forest that seems Asian, and in summer. But some of these plants aren't indigenous there, and some I don't recall ever reading about." She said, investigating further. "They are usually much denser and darker. Not to mention we would have seen some wildlife by now."

"Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh my!" Kenna sung, and then glared pointedly at the trees around her, as if it was their fault that they were here. "Just how the hell did we get to a forest _IN FUCKING ASIA?"_ the last sentence was screeched, and several species of birds flew away. Marianne looked at them with a calculating eye. Something seemed all too familiar about this place, but she dared not put her thoughts into words, not without proof.

"I have no clue, because, like you, I was comatose for the last day or so, obviously in a form of drugged sleep. No one could transport us like that without one of us waking. I suggest we trek through some of this, to see if there is anything we can figure out." Marianne spoke softly, and then started walking down a path that seemed like it hadn't been used in years.

"H-hey! Marianne! Wait up!" Kenna shouted, rushing after her friend, fearing being separated in this unknown place.

After traveling through the forest for a good hour or two, Kenna flopped down on a fallen tree, groaning at her aching feet. They were dirty and full of scrapes from the rough terrain. She rolled up her Pajama pants, feeling sweaty and hot. Marianne sat down beside her, doing the same thing to her own. They ended up with what looked like shorts with very fat hems. But it didn't matter so long as they were cool.

They walked for another 30 minutes, when Marianne suddenly gripped her head and bent over, obviously in pain.

"Mari? What's wrong?" Kenna said rushing over to the younger, but Marianne could not hear her friend.

"_**That blasted group was here, I can feel their pull, their Chakra." **_A voice soft and female, but angered as well, spoke in Marianne's head, overpowering her ears. Marianne made a strangled noise and fell to her knees.

"Mari!" Kenna shouted, rushing over to her friend; hand on her shoulders, trying to get her attention. She shook her lightly. Then harder when she didn't respond.

"_**I will show them to set up their little Jutsu barriers." **_The voice came again, and with a burst of something Kenna could not understand, a small campsite came into view, two tents, a small fire and even a few bags lying around. Kenna gaped at that, then yelped when Marianne fell forward, unconscious, and hit the ground. Hard. Kenna winced.

"Sorry." She said in a hushed voice, and then looked around at the small camp. She bit her lip, thinking what to do. She had no clue why a random camp popped into view, but Marianne was hurt, and sleeping again, so Kenna had no choice really. She lifted her friend up by the waist, and half carried, half dragged her to the tent, and put her on the small sleeping bag there.

She back out of the first small tent and opened a bag. Inside was a bunch of scroll-looking things, and weird knives. She huffed at that and opened another one, and her eyes lit up.

"Mama hit the jackpot~!" She said with a grin pulling out several apples and a canteen of water. There was also a pouch of dried meat, and a few granola bars, or that's what they looked like. She scurried back into the tent, bag in hand, and sat down in a corner. She wasted no time in biting into and apple, relishing in the taste.

Kenna wasted no time in downing that apple and one more, along with half a canteen full of water. Sure she thinks it's odd to have random camps set up, with food. But the apples didn't have any punctures, or weird things on them and the water tasted fine, so Kenna didn't worry. She was however worried about her friend. Marianne had yet to wake up, and it had been about an hour since she passed out. Kenna looked at her in worry, then opened the canteen. She then continued to dump a large amount of water on Marianne.

Said girl gasped and sputtered, water splattering all around. The brown haired girl coughed and hit her chest, wiping her face all the while.

"Are you insane? I could have gotten that in my lungs!" She almost yelled, giving Kenna a look. Kenna merely shrugged and handed her an apple.

"Where are we?" Marianne asked, "All I remember is passing out after a weird voice and the worst migraine I have had in years." She rubbed her head, biting into the red fruit.

"We are in a tent that magically appeared after you passed out." Kenna said, leaning back against the sturdy support pole.

"Yes because this is obviously a safe place to be. Where did you get these apples?" She asked, looking curiously at the gray-eyed girl.

Kenna smiled. "Our mysterious tent gave us food water and even knives!" She said and tossed the heavier bag of the sharp implements to the sleeping bag Marianne rested on. Marianne opened the bag and her eyes went wide, pulling out the 'knife'.

She knew instantly what it was, and either someone was playing a sick joke on them, or they were in for a hell of a lot of trouble.

"This is no knife Kenna." Marianne said, holding the metal by the handle, which had a small loop for attaching strings. "It's a Kunai."

"A coon-what?" Kenna asked, looking closer at the small blade. It looked like a diamond shape on a cylinder handle. Very odd.

Marianne rolled her eyes and nearly shoved the sharp thing into Kenna's face. "A kunai! It's used by ninja to-"

"To get rid of little girlies that invade my tent." A low voice said behind them. Both girls turned slowly to see a blue head with small, white eyes. Kenna stared, wide eyed at the man. The _blue _man.

Marianne thought quickly, and pulled two of the kunai out, thinking that she could at least slash him if he came to close. Kenna on the other hand scrunched her eyes up, to get a better look at him. She stood, the tent big enough so that her head touched the top, and walked a few steps closer.

"You," Kenna said, and Marianne could feel the stupid of the next few words before they were said, "Are very blue."

Marianne almost slapped her hand to her face, but the fact that there were two blades in her hand stopped her from such an act. She knew then were they were, as well as who was there. She also knew that their chances of getting away unscathed, if at all, were very slim.

The blue man chuckled at Kenna's statement. "And you state the obvious." He said, sporting a sharp-toothed grin. "Now, what are you two girlies doing in _my tent?"_ His tone changed to one with more malice, and Kenna backed up to the end, right next to Marianne.

"Well, we…I….she." Kenna sputtered; fear creeping up into her voice. The blue man was very tall, the shadow on the tent showed that. It also showed a very large sword-looking shape next to him. Kenna could safely assume that he was not going to be very friendly. So, when he reached into the tent, to grab one of them most likely, Kenna threw the bag of food, and one very heavy canteen, at him

Marianne however, sliced the back of the tent open and all but dragged Kenna out of there. They ran back into the unforgiving forest, and heard a grumble form the very disgruntled man.

"Marianne! Why is there a member of the Blue Man group trying to kill us?" She yelled, easily keeping up with her brown-haired friend. Kenna is the more athletic of the two, but she would never, _ever, _leave Marianne behind.

A yelp and a thud was heard by the grey-eyed runner and her head turned to look over her shoulder. Marianne had tripped.

Kenna slid to a stop and rushed back to Marianne, dropping to her knees to help the girl up. Kenna was the dragger this time, pulling the brown haired girl behind her.

An irate Kisame caught the bag of apples, but the canteen hit him on the shoulder. But it hardly even hurt him. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. Kisame just HAD to be the first one back from the village. Itachi was probably still there, munching on the dango. Kisame had left, because he had no interest the sweet food. So now he had two little girls, though both looked about 18, to track down, and he wasn't too happy about it. Itachi should have put a genjutsu over the campsite. But _obviously, _he had _'forgotten'. _

Kisame sighed once more and put Samehada over his shoulder, and ran out towards the two girls. At least they would be a little snack for his Chakra-hungry weapon.

Kenna heard the swift steps behind them, and pushed Marianne further ahead, putting herself between the two.

Marianne took a sharp turn after a very wide tree, and ran right into something warm and sturdy. But it defiantly wasn't a tree. She felt the impact of Kenna a few seconds later, again making her shove into the mystery ahead of them.

Kenna fell back on her rear, holding her nose. When Marianne had stopped, Kenna had ran right into her, her nose bashing into the back of her head. A warm coppery substance dripped from her hand and onto the forest floor.

"DAHMMET MAWEENAN" Kenna screamed, watching her blood drop onto he brown and green leaves.

Marianne was quiet through the ordeal, and merely looked upwards. She had run into another man, but this one smaller than the giant they had seen before. Thanks to her knowledge of said people, she knew not to look above the pointed chin and long black hair.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Marianne whispered, before quickly looking at Kenna. She grabbed the bleeding girls wrist, but before wither could run off again, an all-to-familiar voice, and a heavy hand caught up to them. Literally.

Each of the girls had a large blue hand on their shoulder, gripping tightly.

"Gotcha' ya little runts." The large man who they had an….unfortunate encounter with, said, grumbling angrily.

"Kisame, explain." The dark figure they had cannoned into said, his voice higher in pitch than Kisame's, but velvet-like.

"I found them messin' around in my tent. This one threw food at me." Kisame said, lifting Kenna up by one arm like it was nothing.

"HEY! Put me down ya big blue butthead!" Kenna yelled, failing her feet and getting a few kicks in to his chest.

Kisame grunted but didn't let go of Kenna's arm. He instead shook her vigorously, and held her away from his person.

"Whoa, whoa don't do that. I feel like my brain went through a dryer." She said, her free hand holding onto her head.

Marianne couldn't help but grin at that, although it was quickly gone when the cool blade of a kunai flickered close to her throat. She gulped.

"How did you get through my Genjutsu?" He asked Marianne, his Sharingan boring into her face. She could feel it, although she refused to look at his eyes. She already knew his face by heart, she knew each of them. This was bad, very bad.

"Honestly, I don't know. All I remember is a migraine, then the tent and running." She said truthfully.

"And then Blue over here decides to play ragdoll with me." Kenna said, still in her unfortunate position.

"Well you started it by throwing my own Canteen at me" Kisame said back, lifting Kenna up so she was eye-level.

"You were gonna try and kill us!" Kenna yelled back, thrashing again.

"I was just going to ask you what the hell you were doing in my damn-"

"Kisame"

Itachi's smooth voice cut through the argument, and they both froze, grey and white eyes flashing over to the calm man. Kisame cocked his head in question.

"Get rid of them, then get back to camp." He said and began to walk away. Kisame's grin frightened both girls.

"W-wait! You can't kill us!" Marianne said to Itachi's retreating form. But it was Kisame who answered.

"Why not girlie?" Kisame asked, slightly confused as to why she would think they couldn't kill the two of them.

"I know all about you Uchiha Itachi. You and your brother Sasuke. Why he's still alive" Marianne said, daring to bring his family and past into this situation.

Before she could blink, red eyes and a violent hand were before her, pinning her to a tree. Marianne could feel the rough bark digging into her skin.

"Explain yourself." He said softly, but the threat couldn't have been louder. Marianne gulped, and almost wished she kept her mouth shut and let Kisame kill them.


End file.
